merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Cops and Spaceships 02
'WARNING: THERE WILL BE A BRIEF USAGE OF MILD SWEAR WORDS. IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THIS, THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY RECOMMENDS SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER.' Author's Note #1 : Britni Kendall, Adam Padayo, and Mikaela Franks are from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Role-Play Wiki. They belong to MermaidatHeart, who roleplays all of them. Author's note #2 : This story is a continuation of Cops and Robbers. This will only make sense if you read the linked story above. Author's note #3 : This is a continuation of Cops and Spaceships01. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #4 : This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- Uh...hi. This, believe it or not, is Lori Agner. Yeah, that's right. The diva that made her gals team up, borrow a helicopter to New York, and vandalize a bunch of stupid newspapers probably regarding some stupid topic like politics. What? It was a dare by some dude, he paid me fifty bucks every night I did it. Gets no better than that. You may be wondering why I'm narrating, after I nearly attempted to kill the superhero that can't give himself a name. Great question, person-I-don't-even-realize-exists. Because I have to. Adam says this will be sent to the people of Earth. God, I miss Earth. It's one of the only planets I've encountered in a long time that has some level of innocence. Seriously. But at least when gets destroyed by Thanos, I won't be there. Oh, crap, I'm getting ahead of myself again. Um, let's just get to it. ---- So, like I said, my friends and borrowed a helicopter. (Okay, fine. We didn't borrow it, we stole it, but that better get you to shut up.) Drove it all the way from Canada to New York in like, three hours or something, I forgot. Anyways, we were driving it back to HYDRA Institute the day we got attacked by Nebula, and we all were miserable. I'' was in the Pilot's seat, lucky me, and the whole time, Beth was just ''complaining and complaining. And she wouldn't stop. "See, Lori, I told you." She was saying from the back seat. We all were wearing headsets, which made the situation even worse. "The whole idea was dumb, and we're gonna get into major ''trouble for sneaking out without the teachers' permission! And when they ask whose fault it was, I'm gonna say it was ''yours." Erin groaned, rubbing her fingers against her forehead. "Beth, just stop. We get that Lori messed up, but you committed part of the crime too. You're doing nobody any good except maybe possibly yourself." "And who are you to give orders?" Beth shot back sharply. I'd mouthed the words SHUT UP nearly a thousand times in the past ten minutes, but now, I snapped. "OH MY GOD, NOBODY CARES!" Beth raised her hands, her eyes wide. "Sorry, Miss Bossy Boss." "Don't call me that." I turned back to the road, noticing we were only a few feet away. "Okay, Erin. Get ready to teleport all of us to our dorm as soon as we land. Got it?" "Got it." Erin nodded. "Alright then." As fast as I could, I landed the helicopter on the campus of HYDRA. When I saw who was waiting for me, though, my smile and hopes faded entirely. "Lori, is that your uncle?" Jade asked from the back. We're toast. "Indeed it is." ---- Cautiously, I slipped out of the helicopter, followed by Jade, Beth, and Erin. There was no point in trying to run, my uncle had caught me in the act. I took a deep breath, approaching my uncle. He was a giant to me, since I was 5'2 and he was 6'4. I'd made it past getting in trouble with him too many times because I was his niece, but now I knew he wasn't going to play fair. "Hi, Uncle Rich." "Lorette." He said, his arms crossed. "Might I ask what exactly you were doing with this helicopter?" I scratched the back of my head. Lying to him would get me nowhere, especially since he only used my real name when he was mad. "Committing a crime." "And what might that crime be?" He asked. "Travelling to a Newspaper Office in New York, and shredding up the papers." I said, slowly explaining to him everything that had gone on behind his back in the past few days, and what had happened that particular night. I felt idiotic, because the crime itself screamed LAME, compared to what other people had done. After I was done, he was silent for a few minutes. Finally, he pulled his hand through his hair, and said. "Lori, I'm disappointed in you." "Of course you are." I grumbled. "That's all you'll ever be towards me, disappointed. Why do you think I did such an act as to vandalize papers?! To be the mindless teenager you think I am?! I wanted to do something to prove to you I'm not a kid anymore! Next year will be my final year here! Stop treating me like you did when you first told me about this place, because I've changed since then! I just want one more chance-" He cut me off. "Next year won't be your final year here." I frowned. "What do you mean?" "Even HYDRA has rules." He explained. "One of those rules is don't go too far with anything. You went too far this time, and I've given you too many chances. This time, I'm not going to forgive you. I'm sorry, Lori, but you're expelled." "What?!" I screamed, letting the tears run loose. Did he really just say that?! My uncle shook his head. "Rules are rules, Lori. There will be no exceptions anymore. I expected more to you than this. I thought that you could really follow up in my footsteps, and in the footsteps of the Red Skull. I see now that I was wrong." Then he just walked past me, over to Jade, Erin, and Beth. "The rest of you, return to your dormitories at once, and do not tell a single student or teacher about this discussion. Understood?" "Yes, sir." My three best friends muttered in unison, walking back inside. Watching them just give up on me like that, tore my heart in half. I felt betrayed. They were the only ones who really did care for me, but now, they were abandoning ship. ---- Still crying, I returned to my dorm, emptying out the place of my things. I shoved my stuff inside one bag, and then quickly wrote a goodbye note to Erin, who strangely hadn't come back yet. ERIN, WHY DIDN'T YOU SIDE WITH ME? ''' '''GUESS YOU WERE KIDDING ABOUT BEING MY FRIEND. ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR TIME AT HYDRA. BITCH. '-LORI' No longer sad, but more so angry, I stormed out of the school. I couldn't care less if I never came back. Then I stopped. Like, I was no longer able to move. I'd gained an orange aura, and was being pulled off the ground by something. It was like some weird force was dragging me straight to them. But, how was that possible? Had they created the superhuman magnet already? Above me, I heard a voice I didn't recognize scream out my name. "Lorette Agner, has been conveyed." Category:Stories Category:CAS Parts Category:TGJG Parts